Threats
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: One Shot. Chad takes his dislike of Mal and Evie too far, scaring and threatening the pair along with Jane and Audrey. When their boyfriends find out they are far from happy about the situation. Includes Bal (Ben/Mal), Devie (Doug/Evie), Janlos (Jane/Carlos), Jaudrey (Jay/Audrey).


**I found this prompt among my reviews on Gaining A Family and since I didn't give it a shot on there I thought I would write it and post it as it's own One Shot. The prompt was 'Chad scares the girls using fake blood and fake head or body part and threatens all of the girls and their boyfriends comfort the girls and confront Chad.'**

* * *

9PM on Friday saw Mal, Evie, Audrey and Jane walking back from the kitchen with their arms full of treats they had been baking. They had plates of cookies, cupcakes, flapjacks ect in their hands as they made their way through the almost empty hallways back to the dorm room shared by Evie and Mal. The girls laughter filled the hallways as they got closer to the dorm room, but each wished they Bree wasn't ill and having to be looked after by Malice so she could join them.

Juggling the plate of chocolate chip cookies in her hand Mal managed to unlock the door and as they all walked in they followed the purple haired teen to the table to put their snacks down. As Evie, Jane and Audrey began uncovering the plates Mal turned around but as she took in the rest of the room she couldn't help the cream that erupted from her mouth as she took in the room. As the other three girls turned the color drained from their faces and they also screamed.

None of the four could believe what they were seeing. The room was covered in what looked like blood. It was on the walls, floor, beds and even the ceiling. Then there was the body parts scattered across the floor. There were fingers, arms, feet and Evie was sure she could see a nose on her bed. It looked like something out of a horror movie. Even Mal and Evie who grew up with some of the worst villains you could think of knew it would haunt them. This was a sight none of them would ever be able to see and none of them knew what to do about it. All of their eyes were fixated on different things around the room.

They were brought from their terrified thoughts by the sound of of laughter. The four girls raised their heads to see Chad emerging from the en-suite bathroom, their scared gazes locking on him as he walked towards them. The four friends couldn't understand why he found this so funny. Clearly someone had been killed or something in the room, yet Chad was laughing like a damn hyena.

"Relax, it's fake." Chad told the group of terrified teenage girls. Yet this did nothing to relax any of them. They all saw the furious look in his eyes and they knew why it was there. He blamed the girls (Evie, Mal and Audrey) for ruining his life. "But if you don't do as I'm about to tell you it will be you in that position." The blonde teen threatened the already scared girls.

Despite Chad's threat Mal couldn't help but scoff at him, as he stopped in front of them. In an attempt to look more calm then she actually was the purple haired teen took a step towards Chad. "And why would we listen? How do we know this isn't just an empty threat?" She asked him. Where her confidence was coming from she didn't know but the other three girls clearly weren't about to move or speak (it was like they were frozen in fear or something) so Mal decided enough was enough.

What she wasn't expecting was the back handed slap to her face that knocked her to the ground before she could even think about how to avoid it. The teen bit her tongue so she didn't cry out in pain. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "Mal!" The three others called out to her. She didn't have time to answer though as Chad crouched down and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back so she was looking into his face.

"Listen." Chad practically growled as Mal felt a bruise already forming on her face. "You girls have ruined me. No one looks at me the same or treats me with any respect but you're going to change that." He said as he looked up at Evie, Jane and Audrey.

His eyes settled on Jane first. "Sorry you got dragged into this Jane. You've actually done nothing wrong." He told the youngest teen. Her eyes wide as she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Chad's gaze then moved to Evie. "You are going to start doing my homework again and you're going to tell people you lied about doing it for me to get me into trouble. I'm not going to fail this year because of you. And you..." He continued as he turned to face Audrey. "You're going to ditch the Isle thief and go back to dating me. I will get my life back."

Once he had finished talking to the others he turned to face Mal, whose hair he still had a tight hold of. "Then there's you. I really shouldn't be giving you a choice since your the reason everything is screwed in the first place. If that moron hadn't had a damn dream about you he wouldn't have even considered bringing you over."

"I had nothing to do with that." Mal tried defending herself only to be hit again with Chad's free hand. This time however she couldn't stop herself crying out a little.

"Don't interrupt me. But you have the easiest task. Just leave. Go back to the isle where you all belong. That moron will follow you and not bother coming back meaning my family will be able to take over Auradon." He explained to the teen he currently had hold of. Out of instinct and just purely wanting him to leave Mal nodded causing Chad to grin at the four of them before heading out of the door.

Seconds later Mal felt herself being helped up. "You okay, Mal?" Evie asked her pseudo sister. The purple haired teen simply nodded still a little in shock of what happened. She couldn't work out why it had happened, why she hadn't just used her magic. That's when she realized why Chad went through the trouble of putting fake blood and things everywhere. So her and Evie were too chocked to use/attempt to use their magic. Mal couldn't help but wince as she tried to move her jaw.

"I've text Ben." Jane said. The three others spun to face her and noticed she had tears in her eyes and hadn't moved since they had come into the room. Mal couldn't help but immediately feel bad for the girl. She had grown up thinking everyone here in Auradon was the 'good' guys plus she was only 15. She was a year younger then them and hadn't gone anything to Chad. She didn't deserve the shit. Mal couldn't help but go over to her and pull her into a hug, despite Mal herself despising hugs.

It didn't take long for the boys to be in the room with them. After Jane texting Ben the young King had found Doug, Jay and Carlos before rushing to the girls dorm room. None of the boys knew what had happened and Mal had managed to cover her quickly forming bruise before the boys got there, which is why they four teen boys were comforting their girlfriends without any clue what was going on apart from the room itself obviously.

After around an hour of each boy asking what had happened, none of them had gotten an answer and they were really starting to worry now. "What is going on? And what happened to your room?" Ben asked the four girls. Mal locked eyes with Evie. Evie didn't want to lie to them, neither did Audrey, Jane or Mal but there was no way the girls would be able to verbalize what had happened if they tried. Ben and Jay especially were going to be absolutely fuming.

"Mirror." Mal mouthed to her sister. Evie pulled her mirror out of her pocket and asked it to show what had happened with Chad. Once that name left Evie's mouth each boy stiffened and tightened their hold on their girlfriends. As they watched the scene unfold in the small hand held mirror they all became livid.

"Mal. Did he mark you?" Jay asked. Mal's eyes quickly found the floor. She couldn't bare to actually look anyone in the eye as with a wave of her hand the magical cover over the bruise was lifted and they could see the hand shaped bruise on her face. Ben tightened his arms around Mal as he growled. He couldn't believe that Chad had the audacity to threaten the girls and then lay his hands on Mal. He locked eyes with Jay who looked equally as murderous as the king undoubtedly did in that moment and the two nodded to each other. Chad would be getting a taste of his own medicine and would leave the girls alone once and for all.

 **Early The Next Morning.**

Ben, Jay, Doug and Carlos had ended up staying with the girls that night to keep them relatively calm but the boys were still fuming. The things Chad had said and done to their girlfriends fresh in their minds. It was bad enough Chad had threatened them but to actually hit Mal twice, he had crossed a line and Ben and Jay fully intended to make sure the blonde haired teen didn't go anywhere near the girls again. Which is why they were marching through the hallways towards Chad's dorm.

Three loud bangs on the door was all it took for the prince to open his dorm room door. The blonde haired boy didn't even have time to register who was at his door before the two boys pushed their way into his room. "What the hell!" Chad shouted at the two, before he realized who it was that was actually there. "What do you two want?" He demanded to know.

Ben just stood there smirking as Jay quickly moved forward and punched the blonde. "We simply thought we would give you a taste of your own medicine." Ben told the teen who was now on the floor. Chad couldn't help the look of shock that came over his face.

"Oh yeah, we know everything you said and did to the girls last night." Jay informed Chad. The VK in him couldn't help but be proud of just how scared Chad looked right then.

"They won't be doing a thing you told them to and if you go anywhere near them or even look at any of them in the wrong way again I have no issues with shipping you off to the Isle." Ben told the blonde teen. "And if you think I'm joking try me." The young king threatened. He locked eyes with Jay again before they turned their attention to Chad. The look of fear on his face was enough for them to know he had gotten their message and the two turned and left.

"Just remember what I've said, Chad." Ben said to him before slamming the door after the duo leaving the boy in his dorm room alone while they headed back to their girls.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This probably isn't the best thing I've written. I'm not 100% sure of it but I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
